


Aftertaste Heartbreak

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shirou is Sleeping Beauty.  Who's his Prince?  February 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftertaste Heartbreak

“I have good news, and I have bad news,” Rin announced, sitting down on one of the sofas in Shirou’s living room. Shirou lay sprawled out on the other one, utterly still.

“Yes?” Saber asked, keeping her worried gaze on Shirou’s face.

“The good news is that I’ve found out what the curse that Caster placed on Emiya is,” Rin explained. “It’s one of the oldest and most famous curses - in fact, most fairy tales feature one variant of it or another. It’s the sleeping beauty one - girl falls into a deep sleep and can only be awakened by true love’s kiss. Actually, it doesn’t have to be true love - an unrequited crush or even just attraction to the girl will work just as well - but I guess that’s more romantic.”

Saber considered this. It was a bit embarrassing to admit her feelings in front of Tohsaka, but waking her Master was of the utmost priority, and if necessary she could deny it later to him. Making up her mind, she leant down and lightly pressed her lips against Shirou’s.

Shirou didn’t stir.

“And then there’s the bad news,” Rin continued with a sigh. “Have you ever heard a story where the girl is the one to break the enchantment?”

“…I don’t believe I have,” Saber replied thoughtfully. “Why do you ask?”

“Because there are no stories like that. It wouldn’t work,” Rin answered. “No one knows if it was accidental, or if not, why, but the spell is phrased in a way that only allows men to break the curse.”

Saber worked that through in her head. “So for Shirou to be woken, he needs to be kissed by another man who’s also in love with him.”

“Exactly,” Rin replied.

“Do you know anyone like that?” the Servant asked.

She shook her head. “The only guy I could tell about the curse is Archer, who _hates_ him. …Come to think of it, Archer disappeared around when I figured out what the spell was. I guess he was afraid of getting volunteered.”  


* * *

  
“And you’re sure this isn’t Tohsaka’s fault somehow?”

“If it was, you wouldn’t be here.”

Archer eventually returned, accompanied by Issei. The student scowled at Tohsaka when he saw her, but his attention was quickly on the prone form on the sofa. “E-Emiya?”

As he approached Shirou, Saber moved to block him, but Rin shook her head. “It’s all right, Saber. Ryudo-kun is harmless.”

“Thanks,” he muttered, kneeling beside Shirou.

Seeing that he wasn’t going to do anything right away, Rin walked over to Archer and whispered, “This is unlike you, Archer. Helping Emiya without even being asked, let alone ordered to?”

Archer shrugged. “It wasn’t worth the risk of being ‘volunteered’ for the job,” he replied quietly.

“I wouldn’t have done that. By now I know very well that you hate him.”

“Can’t be too careful.”

“How did you explain all of this to Ryudo-kun?” she asked.

“He thinks that he’s dreaming,” he answered.

“…Archer, how did you know that he-”

At that moment, Issei leaned down and placed a light kiss on Shirou’s lips.

Shirou immediately began to shift, stretching his limbs and gradually waking up.

Issei straightened up and walked over to Archer, ignoring Tohsaka. “I…” He sighed. “Could you not mention this to him?” he asked in a small voice.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Archer replied.

“Thank you. …Good day, Archer.”

After Issei left, Shirou opened his eyes. “Ah… sorry, Saber, Tohsaka. I didn’t mean to sleep in so late.”


End file.
